injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nelmamoohead/Injustice Mobile Characters that should be added
I think these characters should be added to Injustice Mobile. I will update this blog every so often. Feel free to suggest more characters I should make up moves for. Arkham Knight Arkham Knight is a new character in Batman Arkham Knight. Gold Character(Avaliable for a limited time for release of Batman:Arkham Knight) Passive: Advanced Tactics: Everytime The Arkham Knight is power drained, he gains 10 percent health. 1st special move: Tactical Shot: The Arkham Knight kicks of his opponent, releasing a shotgun blast. 2nd special move: Suprising Ambush: The Arkham Knight uses an explosive to knock his opponent in the air and unleashes a flurry of shots. Super Move: You're Predicable: '''The Arkham Knight trips up his opponent by diving under him, and directs all his artillery from his tanks at his opponent. My notes: Instead of another Batman, they should have the Arkham Knight because it is a completely new character. New 52 Black Adam Gold (Challenge) Character Passive: Black Adam gives all characters on his team a chance to power drain on any special move. 1st special move: Lightning Strike: Black Adam releases a burst of raw electricity to shock his opponent. 2nd special move: Might of Amon: Black Adam mixes Lightning and swift punches to injure his opponent. Super move: '''Teth Adam: Black Adam dashes and punches his opponent, then uppercuts him or her with a lightning charged punch, knocking his opponent into the air where he follows up with a knee to his or her jaw before grabbing him/her and shouting, "SHAZAM!" He then throws his opponent onto the ground where a lightning bolt strikes and ends the attack by landing on him or her with a powerful drop kick. My notes: After Regime Black Adam and Normal Black Adam, I think that Black Adam needs to be redeemed as a good character and not a so-so gold character. Earth 2 The Flash Gold Character Passive: Lightning on Legs: For every Flash Character on your team, your team gains 10 percent power regeneration. 1st special move: Lightning Kick: The Flash deals out a series of ultra quick kicks, temporaily increasing his attack speed. 2nd special move: Natural Disasters: The Flash launches out a series of quick and powerful blows to the enemy. Power Drain Super Move: Speed Zone: '''The Flash slows down time and hits the opponent, he then runs around the world really fast, punches the opponent in the air, jumps up and punches him/her back down. Ame-Comi Harley Quinn Gold (Challenge) Character Passive: Got a boo-boo?: All Allies on Harley's team gain 5 percent health and all female characters gain 8 percent health when Harley does a heavy attack.(Swiping attack) 1st special move: Line of Fire: Harley lets loose with her dual pistols. 2nd special move: Play Doctor: Harley grabs her opponent, turns them around and swiftly injects them with a harmful substance. '''Poisons Enemy Super Move: Mallet Bomb: Harley pummels her opponent with a mallet knocking him/her back before she runs and slides, placing an exploding pie underneath the opponent. Blackest Night Hawkgirl Gold(Challenge) Character Passive: Undead Ally: Blackest Night Characters on Hawkgirl's team gain 10 percent more damage, and other characters gain 6 percent. Also, Hawkgirl cannot be knocked out for 5 seconds after spawning. 1st special move: Mace Charge: Hawkgirl lunges forward with her mace. Chance to stun. 2nd special move: Tactical Strike: Hawkgirl beats her opponent with her mace, and then smashes her oppoent into the ground. Slows Enemy Super Move: The Power Of Nth: ' Hawkgirl takes her opponent up into the air and lets him/her go. She then flies in from the side and smashes her opponent's face with her mace, and does the same thing again, but from above her opponent. This sends the opponent back down to the arena. Killer Frost Gold Character Passive: Cold Heart: Killer Frost gains 25 percent power when frozen, and she cannot be frozen. In addition, all of her special attacks freeze her opponent. 1st special move: Cold as Ice: Killer Frost serves up an icy treat on the rocks. 2nd special move: Hailstorm: ''Killer Frost brings down a hailstorm on her opponent. Super Move: '''Endless Whiteout: Killer Frost impales her opponent with three ice spikes from the ground, pinning them down. She then summons a snow storm around them and creates two solid ice spiked plates to the left and right of her opponent and making them crash into each other. She then creates one spiked plate above the opponent and smashes it down on him/her. Arkham City Catwoman Gold(Challenge) Character Passive: Scaredy Cat: Catwoman deals 10 percent damage when tagging out. 1st special move: Cat Scatch: 2nd special move: Whiplash: Catwoman uses several whip strikes on her enemy. Chance to stun and critical Super Move: '''Nine Lives: '''Catwoman starts by throwing blinding powder into the opponents face. She then kicks the opponent up into the air and then grabs him/her with her whip and slams him/her into the ground, head first. She then jumps on to the opponent, straddling his/her neck and claws her opponent's face twice. She then backflips while slamming her opponent into the ground with her legs. Category:Blog posts